


Blair is my Kryptonite

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Language, M/M, Prompt: Extravaganza, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim knows what his weakness is and tries not to let anyone else know.  It’s too late. Even Blair knows.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2019 'The Sentinel Secret Santa' - Extravaganza





	Blair is my Kryptonite

  


**Blair is my Kryptonite**

  


_I don’t believe my fucking luck. Here it is Christmas Eve and I’m changing a flat tire on the highway._ Jim got the new tire on and put all the tools in the back of the truck. 

Suddenly Jim heard Blair’s old trusty car running up the highway and slowing down when he found Jim. Jim was glad he was finished and didn’t have to make Blair stand out in the freezing rain. Jim was so cold. 

“Hey, you’re already done. I tried to get here as fast as I could.”

“No big deal, Blair.”

Blair handed a large thermos to Jim and said, “I brought you something to warm your outside from the inside.”

“Chief, you’re the most thoughtful person I know. I don’t know what I would do without you by my side.”

Megan got out of the car, not surprising Jim because after all, he was a Sentinel and could hear both heartbeats when Blair drove up. “Megan, what are you doing out on a night like this?”

Megan had a big smile on her face and Blair hurried and said, “He’s just being nice, Megan. Don’t tease him. He’ll only get angrier when you tease him. Leave him alone.”

Blair got into the car and started it up to keep warm for when they headed back to the loft. 

Megan whispered to Jim, “He’s your Kryptonite. Better be careful. People are talking.”

“Talking about what?” Blair asked when he got close enough to hear them. 

“Jim needs to talk to you tonight.” Megan walked over and got into Blair’s car. 

“I’ll see you at home in a few, right?” Blair asked nervously. 

“Yes, I’ll be home as soon as you are. I’m following you,” Jim answered.

* * *

During the drive home, Jim was thinking about what Megan had said. Blair _was_ his Kryptonite. And soon everyone would know. Blair would die of embarrassment to find it out that way. It was time for Jim to fess up. 

_What if he’s interested in me? Could there be a chance of that?_

Jim turned the radio on very loudly so he didn’t have to hear his thoughts any longer. And of course what was playing on the radio but a love song. _Get a grip, Ellison._

He pulled into the loft parking lot and saw Megan head to her car. Jim waved at her on the way to their building. She waved back and winked. _What in the fuck is that about?_

Jim climbed the stairs with Blair and didn’t say much of anything. When they got into the loft, Blair asked, “Would you like something to eat?”

“No, I’m not all that hungry, Chief.”

“Jim, don’t worry about what Megan said. I know you love me. I’ve known for some time now. I’ve been waiting for you to bring it up. I wish she hadn’t said anything.”

Jim blushed and asked, “So it doesn’t bother you?”

Blair bounced in place and answered, “I’ve been waiting for six months. Ask me out, already.”

“Can I hug you first?” Jim was still blushing. 

“Jim, you hug me all the time, what would be different now?”

“I’d be sharing a bed with you now. The hug would mean so much more to me.” Jim moved in for a wonderful hug and Blair gave as good as Jim was giving. Both men stayed in this position for a long while. 

“I don’t mean to be picky, but I’d like to go out to eat tonight and then share your bed. Not just share your bed. I’m easy, but not that easy, Jim.”

“Where should we go, Chief?”

“How about Rancho Rustico? That’s that new Mexican place that everyone is talking about.”

“Let’s go now. We’ll beat the rush and maybe get home early enough to watch a movie before bed. We can turn on the lights on the Christmas tree and no other lights. We’re both off tomorrow. I think that sounds good,” Jim suggested. 

“Dinner, a movie, making out and then sharing a bed sounds perfect to me. Thank you for asking me out.”

“Thank you, Blair, for making it so easy on me. You always know what needs to be done.”

“I’ve never been anyone’s Kryptonite before. I like that feeling, Jim.”

“I do love you, Blair.”

“And I love you too.”

“Let’s head out to dinner. I can’t wait for later,” Blair said. 

“What do you mean?”

“You’re going to be my superman and I’m going to make you normal. I like that idea a lot. Now, let’s get going, Jim.”

“Your wish is my command!”

“In that case, kiss me before we leave,” Blair said softly in their open doorway. A neighbor was standing there when Jim leaned down and kissed Blair. Blair saw the guy smile and go into his house. The world hadn’t ended. Life would go on. And Jim was now his Superman. 

The end


End file.
